


The Best Thing Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Confessions Of The Heart Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Love Confessions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Kono & Steve were hot for each other, But were afraid to admit to each other, What would they do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Confessions" series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing Ever:

*Summary: Kono & Steve were hot for each other, But were afraid to admit to each other, What would they do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Confessions" series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a stressful week at Five-O, & it would get even worse, Officer Kono Kalakaua was getting out of her ruined blouse & jeans from the case, that they were working on, & she knew that they will have more cases, like the one, they just finished. It also did not help that she had a major crush on her boss, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

 **"God, He is sex on legs, He has the hard rock ass, that you can drop a quarter off of, & those chiseled abs, that are drool worthy, I don't think I can survive the week with him, looking that good"**, she thought to herself, as she tried to act natural, getting her stuff, & not think of Steve wet & naked, as she enters the shower room, She dreamt about this every night, for the past six months.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was not doing better himself, He thought about Kono & her luscious figure, & her beauty is always striking, **"She always makes feel better about myself, & does not leave me alone, Even if I am sad"**, He saw that she was walking in casually, when she dropped her towel at the bench, He adverted his eyes, & focused on his shower, & trying to forget about the naked beauty in front of him, who was about to make him take a cold shower in a minute.

 

She took a chance, & stole a glance at him, He returned her look, & it was electric, He crooked a finger back, beckoning her to come to him, The Seal smiled, as he wrapped his massive arms around her slim waist, "Steve....", She said, but was cut off by the Five-O Commander put a finger to her lips, silencing her, He proceeded to kiss her all over her body, in attempt to drive the Hawaiian Beauty crazy, with lust & desire.

 

She felt her passion, & desire growing, as Steve was making love to her, like a musician making love to his or her instrument. It was feeling so fucking good, that she did not want it to end, The Younger Officer felt his hardness, & said with a smirk seductively, "My turn, Stud", & she took him into his mouth.

 

Steve groaned in response to the pleasurable stimulation, He gently put his hands into her hair, pulling her closer to him, & she took him further in with an amazing gag reflex, He came just moments, & she followed right after. They composed themselves, as they fell under the stream coming from the shower.

 

When they recovered enough to speak, Steve said with a smile, "I love you, I loved you from the first time I laid my eyes on you", He kissed her tenderly, & it nearly took her breath away from her. The Beautiful Hawaiian said smiling bigger, "I love you too, I dreamt about this every night for the past 6 months", The Five-O Commander said with a smirk, "Now ?", She said, "The real thing is better, & the best thing ever", They had round two, & washed each other, They dried off, & got changed, The Navy Seal took her to dinner, before they had to report back. Kono was excited, cause she got her man, & go on her first date.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
